Son crochet glisse moins bien sur la peau du crocodile farouche
by McCartneyQc
Summary: Un retour de l'île différente que désiré pour Killian Jones, son crocodile se refusait à lui. Mais quand Emma et Regina disparaissent à leurs tour et qu'elle reviennent différente, Hook y voit la résolution de tout ses problème avec Gold. Si le SwaQueen peut se former, pourquoi pas le GoldenHook !


_Voilà une deuxième partie du GoldenHook ! J'aimerais en faire une trilogie, mais tout dépend si vous en voulez une suite. L'acceptation de sentiment qu'on ne comprend pas c'est difficile de bien les comprendre ou de les accepter... surtout quand tu t'appelle Rumplestiltskin._

 _Je n'ai pas grand chose à rajouter, sinon prenez plaisir à ce OS avec un peu de M..._

 _Il a une intervention du SwanQueen :p_

 _Sur ce bonne lecture et bon retour des congés des fêtes_

* * *

 _Well now really when we go back into falling in love. And say, it's crazy. Falling. You see? We don't say "rising into love." There is in it the idea of the fall. And it goes back, as a matter of fact, to extremely fundamental things. That there is always a curious tie at some point between the fall and the creation. Taking this ghastly risk is the condition of there being life. You see, for all life is an act of faith an act of gamble._

· Alan Watts _**« ' Falling into love »**_

Quand le bateau accosta dans le port de Storybrooke, Killian Jones sentit le corps et les pensées de Rumplestiltskin se raidir en l'affirmation qu'il se refermait entièrement aux doux moments de bonheur qu'ils avaient partagés un peu plus tôt. Il avait sauvé son crocodile, ce symbole d'attirance pulsionnelle et dévorante, de la noyade. Chose étrange pour un crocodile pourtant censé être en symbiose avec l'eau. Suite à cet incident, le crocodile l'avait finalement embrassé dans une émanation du Ça, le plus profond de son inconscient de dangereux prédateur.

Le plaisir de sentir sa langue se battre contre la sienne avait excité Hook bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Même les baisers de Milah ne l'avaient jamais électrisé comme ceux volés de Rumple. Jamais dans sa vie Killian Jones n'avait été attiré par les hommes. Il y avait quelque chose avec ce lutin, cet homme format presque miniature, qui le rendait fou.

Si Rumple s'était laissé aller à ses bas instincts de crocodile sur le canot, il était redevenu Gold la Bête dès qu'ils avaient accosté l'embarcation et posé le bien à terre.. Killian souhaitait le retenir, mais déjà Emma lui sautait au cou, lui embrassant le visage. Hook la serra instinctivement dans ses bras, son regard bleu planté sur l'homme qui s'était métamorphosé devant lui. Gold glissa son regard froid vers lui quelques secondes. Killian sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait envie de lui hurler qu'Emma ne représentait pas pour lui ce que lui, Rumplestiltskin, représentait pour son âme. Mais l'antiquaire se tournait déjà vers Belle, qui marchait lentement vers lui.

Killian savait qu'ils étaient séparés, que l'épouse et ex-conjointe du ténébreux était en couple avec Will Scarlett, mais arrivée près de son époux, Belle le prit dans ses bras. La sensation dans son ventre quand il vit son homme l'entourer lentement de ses bras, lui donna la nausée et il ne put réprimer un haut de cœur qui secoua son corps entier. Emma se décolla de lui avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains. Hook essaya de lui faire un sourire, mais il ne réussit qu'à faire une grimace.

\- C'est un miracle que vous soyez tous les deux en vie... commença Emma, mais Killian n'entendit pas la suite.

Son regard était toujours planté sur Rumple et Belle. Si cette dernière s'était retirée de ses bras, elle avait toujours la main sur son épaule. Quelle injustice qu'elle puisse le toucher ainsi sans pudeur alors qu'elle était en couple avec un autre homme! Jamais il n'avait ressenti de la jalousie auparavant, mais Killian se disait que ça devait ressembler à ça. Le puissant sentiment de rage qui grandissait dans ses entrailles était très présent, beaucoup trop présent.

Hook se mit à regretter de ne pas avoir tué Belle French quand il en avait eu l'occasion. Des flashs se disputaient son attention dans sa tête et le forçaient à se remémorer toutes les fois où il aurait pu le faire. Pourtant la jeune femme était devenue son amie avec le temps et, sauf en ce moment, il appréciait énormément sa présence. Elle était trop près de Rumple. Elle avait des privilèges que lui n'avait pas et ça le rendait fou de rage en même temps que ça le torturait de l'intérieur.

Pourtant, tout le monde l'entourait, heureux de son retour, alors que Rumple n'avait eu qu'un accueil froid, même de la part de Belle. Le reste de la journée se déroula dans un brouillard qui camouflait toutes ses pensées, sauf la sensation de la langue de Rumple contre la sienne. Ce seul souvenir lui procurait une érection qu'il devait cacher pour éviter les situations embarrassantes et les explications délicates qu'il aurait eu à donner à Emma. Jamais il n'avait refusé de lui faire l'amour et il se voyait mal expliquer cette raideur de son membre et lui refuser de le soulager, car elle n'était pas celui pour qui ce désir était destiné.

À la tombée de la nuit, Killian avait demandé à Emma de l'excuser, car il avait besoin de se reposer. Mais au lieu de cela, il se retrouva à marcher dans les rues de Storybrooke, en direction le magasin de Gold. Hook savait qu'il y passait énormément de temps depuis sa séparation d'avec Belle. Comme il l'avait secrètement espéré, il y avait encore de la lumière dans le magasin. Killian prit une grande respiration, inspirant du courage et expirant la peur. Il entra, accompagné d'une énergie nouvelle, alors que les quelques heures précédentes avaient été l'enfer. La petite cloche résonna. Peu après, il entendit un énorme grognement venant du fond du magasin. Rumple semblait mécontent de cette intrusion.

\- Vous avez regardé l'heure? Il faut réflé...

Gold s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase quand il leva la tête et aperçut l'intrus en question. Que faisait-il ici? Rumple était partagé entre le ressentiment, la honte et l'envie.

\- Ce n'est que moi, _love_ , chuchota Hook.

\- Love? De quel droit tu débarques ici à cette heu…

\- Rumple...

\- Pirate, ce n'est pas le moment!

Il n'y aurait jamais de bon moment. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence que les moments devraient être provoqués et que c'est Hook qui devrait en prendre l'initiative, le reptilien étant encore très réticent à accepter l'évidence. Hook s'avança vers lui, son regard bleu chargé d'un désir indescriptible et dont l'intensité fit reculer Gold. Il tendit le bras pour garder Killian à distance.

\- Arrête... Ne me regarde plus jamais comme ça!

\- Comment ? roucoula Hook.

\- Avec ce regard! Comme si tu voulais me manger!

\- Je n'y peux rien si c'est tout ce à quoi je pense depuis notre retour…

\- Et tu viens me relancer ici comme un prédateur!

\- C'est pourtant toi le crocodile… susurra Hook.

Killian inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Son regard était toujours aussi rempli de désir pour Rumple. Ce dernier plissa les yeux en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, mais déjà Hook était près de lui. Ça enrageait Gold, car il devait lever les yeux pour pouvoir garder le contact visuel. Si le regard brun de Rumple était froid, le souffle érotique qui sortit de sa gorge détendit Hook. Rumple s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu le retenir. Hook tendit un doigt pour venir caresser les lèvres de Rumple, qui détourna le visage.

\- Rumple... qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Euh, non… Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Hook essaya de nouveau de lui caresser les lèvres, mais encore une fois Rumple détourna la tête. Killian poussa un grognement et, de sa main valide il empoigna sans douceur la mâchoire de Rumple, le forçant à ne pas bouger et il força sa bouche sur ses lèvres. Il sentit que Rumple forçait pour se défaire de son emprise, mais Hook tenait bon. La scène semblait sauvage et violente. Hook mordilla les lèvres serrées de Gold avant d'y passer le bout de sa langue. Avec le puissant gémissement d'un animal en rut, Rumple ouvrit la bouche, permettant à Hook d'y pénétrer sa langue. Les deux hommes étaient de retour sur leur île. Plus rien n'existait que le goût et le désir de l'autre, cette recherche d'assouvissement d'un désir qui ne prendra jamais fin. Après quelques instants de plaisir à gouter le bonheur de se retrouver, Rumple mordit férocement la lèvre de Hook avant de lui donner un coup de poing dans le ventre. Hook était penché sur Rumple, la tête sur son épaule, en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Gold ferma les yeux, glissa son nez dans les cheveux de Killian, capturant son odeur pour ses fantasmes, avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il poussa Hook par les épaules et s'éloigna de lui. Rumple savait qu'il ne devait pas être trop près s'il voulait garder le contrôle de sa tête. Hook avait repris son souffle et se soutenait sur un tabouret, le regard perçant vers son Krokodeilos, cet homme de pierre.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis ? demanda Killian d'une voix rauque.

\- Fuir quoi, Killian ? Je ne fuis rien! Nous sommes revenus dans le vrai monde. Rien d'autre n'existe que ce monde!

\- Tu me détestes ? s'enquit Killian.

Rumple serra les mâchoires. Il regardait partout ailleurs pour ne pas affronter le regard du pirate.. La brûlure sur ses lèvres de leurs baisers obscènes était toujours aussi présente. Le goût de sa langue où se mélangeaient rhum et menthe était aussi plaisant que sur l'île, mais ils étaient à présent de retour à Storybrooke, dans la vraie vie. Ils ne devaient pas céder à ce romantisme grotesque qui gonflait en eux. Rumple avait aimé Milah, Cora et Belle. Elles étaient toutes des magnifiques femmes, très féminines, pour qui il avait eu du désir. Aucune n'avait une barbe négligée, aucune n'avait une poitrine aplatie et poilue. Aucune, à l'exception de Belle, n'avait réussi à le troubler autant d'un seul regard. Et surtout, aucun homme n'avait ce pouvoir d'attraction que Killian Jones a sur lui. Que lui arrivait-il? Comment expliquer que cet homme, criant de masculinité, son ennemi de toujours, ce pirate qu'il a tant détesté, cet homme, qui n'est pourtant pas une femme, dépourvu de charme, comment se faisait-il que LUI soit celui à qui il voudrait appartenir ici et maintenant et pour toujours? Comment? Pourquoi? De quel droit lui avait-on fait ça? Que s'était-il vraiment passé sur cette île pour que ce pirate ne souhaite plus lui percer la peau, mais la caresser et que juste l'idée le fasse frissonner de plaisir? Il grogna avant d'enfin affronter le regard suppliant de Killian, en lui offrant une réponse froide et distante.

\- Rien n'a changé pirate... Je dois rester ce crocodile que tu détestes tant. Je t'ai fait des choses horribles. J'ai tué l'amour de ta vie, tu te rappelles? Ce seul événement devrait te suffire pour me détester…

\- Milah n'était pas l'amour de ma vie…

\- Ne dis plus un mot… ordonna Rumple

\- C'est en ce moment que tu es en train de tuer l'amour de ma vie… supplia Hook.

\- Emma Swan, ce sera alors, répondit Rumple du tact au tact.

\- Rumple…

\- Non! Assez ..

Hook laissa échapper un soupir douloureux, s'approchant d'un pas hésitant de Rumple. Il était peut-être petit ce lutin, mais il frappait fort. Même sans canne, ses poings avaient de la force. Le front de Rumple se plissa, et murmura à Hook, le regard vers l'extérieur.

\- Arrête, s'il te plait.

Killian jeta un regard dehors par la vitrine. Archie promenait Poncho. Il semblait vouloir traverser la rue pour venir vers la boutique de Gold. Avec les lumières allumées, ils étaient visibles de la rue. Killian se dirigea rapidement vers l'interrupteur et ferma les lumières. Seule la petite lueur rouge du panneau SORTIE éclairait la pièce principale de la boutique. Impossible d'être vu de l'extérieur. Quand Hook se rapprocha de Rumple, il remarqua que ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, comme s'il l'attendait. Rumple avait les yeux fermés et secouait la tête. Killian plongea sa main dans les cheveux mi-longs de Gold et approcha son visage du sien.

\- Ne me fais pas ça... Je t'en supplie, beauté _,_ souffla Gold contre les lèvres de Hook. Ça lui avait échappé comme tout lui échappait présentement, comme le contrôle sur sa vie.

\- J'ai juré ta perte, ne l'oublie pas, crocodile, gémit Hook avant de capturer la bouche de Rumple.

Les deux hommes étaient si près l'un de l'autre qu'il leur fut impossible de ne pas sentir leur sexe se gorger de désir. Gold empoigna la mâchoire de Killian avant de répondre désespérément au baiser. Le combat de leurs langues faisait rage sans douceur dans leurs bouches. Hook poussa un gémissement de plaisir avant prendre la peau du cou de Rumple délicatement entre ses dents et d'y passer la langue. Les mains de Gold se promenaient dans les cheveux de Hook, avant qu'il ne coupe à nouveau la connexion entre leurs corps. Killian grogna de frustration, alors que Rumple se passa une main tremblante sur la bouche.

\- Va t'en, supplia Gold.

\- Non... Rumple, reste avec moi… Laisse-toi aller… Tu en as envie autant que moi…

\- Va-t'en, répéta Gold d'une voix qui commençait à devenir plus ferme.

\- J'ai besoin de toi… Je…

\- VA-T'EN!

Le cri fit reculer Hook. Ils étaient si bien collés l'un à l'autre, sa bouche épousant parfaitement la forme du cou de Rumple. Pourtant, depuis les 300 ans que Killian Jones connaissait son crocodile, il savait que la nouveauté et le changement terrifiaient Rumplestiltskin. Sa peur atteignait son apogée quand il était question de sentiment. Hook leva les mains en signe de paix et recula jusqu'à la porte sans quitter son compagnon du regard. Rumple semblait respirer plus librement à mesure que Hook s'éloignait physiquement de lui. Une main sur la poignée, ce dernier lui jeta un dernier regard avant de lui lancer.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas te défiler, _love_... Tu es à moi…

\- Je ne peux pas me défiler de quelque chose qui n'existe pas... s'essaya Rumple, d'un ton plus ou moins convaincant.

Killian lui fit son sourire le plus charmeur avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Les deux hommes ne dormirent pas cette nuit-là. Rumple ne pouvait fermer les yeux sans voir le visage de Killian lui sourire alors que Hook fantasmait sur des scénarios sensuels avec celui qu'il considérait déjà comme le véritable amour de sa vie.

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun contact direct n'eût lieu entre Killian et Rumple. Emma ne quittait jamais trop longtemps Hook du regard et les escapades devenaient plus compliquées. Elle était bizarrement plus affectueuse qu'à son habitude, ce qui rendait Killian nerveux. S'il avait croisé quelques fois Rumple, Emma était toujours accrochée au crochet, tout comme l'avait fait Belle avec Rumple il y a quelques années. Cette époque semblait si lointaine. Hook enviait la relation fusionnelle entre Rumple et Belle. Ou plutôt, la réalité qui permettait qu'une telle relation existe. La réalité des deux hommes ne cadrait pas dans cette réalité rigide fermée. Avant, il aurait tout donné pour qu'Emma Swan agisse de la sorte envers lui. Mais maintenant, il était même agacé de l'attention d'Emma à son égard et donnerait tout pour recevoir la même attention de son amoureux. Néanmoins, Hook demeurait confiant. Si confiant qu'il se laissait prendre par la pensée magique que Rumple avait accepté leur relation et qu'il était fier de vivre son amour pour Hook au grand jour.

En fin d'après-midi, Killian avait réussi à se libérer d'Emma et s'était dirigé automatiquement vers l'objet de son désir. Quand il entra dans la boutique, Belle y était déjà et elle rigolait avec Gold. Rumple leva les yeux vers lui et son sourire se figea..

\- Killian.

\- Bonjour... Je dérange peut-être ?

\- Non, répondit Belle

\- Oui! répondit Rumple au même moment.

Belle sourit à Rumple. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas ce sourire froid de leur retour de l'ile.

\- Je vous laisse... Essayer de ne pas vous exploser la tête…

Belle leur fit un dernier signe de la main avant de sortir. Killian la suivit du regard et remarqua Will qui se dirigeait vers elle. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, il se retourna vers Rumple, qui le regardait, un sourcil levé.

\- Tu essaies de reconquérir Belle ?

\- En quoi ça te regarde ? contre-attaqua Gold.

\- En quoi...? Oh crocodile, ne joue pas avec moi.

\- Ce n'est pas le trait principal d'un crocodile que de jouer avec ses victimes…

Killian s'approcha de Rumple d'un pas menaçant, son crochet pointant l'antiquaire.

\- Tu as couché avec elle ? demanda-t-il

\- Plusieurs fois...

\- Je... je veux dire depuis deux semaines, rugit Hook

Un lent sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Gold. Il s'amusait. Il était dans son élément de demi-vérités, de mensonges silencieux, dans la manipulation. Sans répondre, il tourna le dos à Killian et déposa un livre sur le comptoir. Hook harponna le derrière du veston de Gold avec son crochet pour l'attirer vers lui. Le dos de Gold se buta contre le comptoir qui séparait les deux hommes.

\- Lâche-moi, marmonna Gold entre ses dents.

\- Sinon quoi ? Tu me transformes en escargot ?

\- Bonne idée...

Hook le lâcha, car il savait parfaitement qu'un Rumplestiltskin en colère mettait toujours ses menaces à exécution. Gold se retourna, le regard en feux, furieux.

\- Je ne te dois rien! Je ne t'appartiens pas! Tu n'as aucun droit de propriété sur moi!

\- Peut-être… Mais nier ce qu'il s'est passé sur l'île, c'est lâche.

\- Ce n'était pas ton insulte préférée ça ?

\- Rumple...

Le visage de Gold se dérida un peu devant le regard suppliant de Killian. Ce n'était pas facile de lui résister. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, quand il vit Regina se diriger vers sa boutique. La panique prit Rumple à la gorge, comme si la seule présence de Killian dans sa boutique pouvait trahir la relation adultère plus ou moins consentante qu'ils entretenaient. Il marmonna à Hook.

\- Cache-toi…

\- Quoi ?

\- Maintenant que je te dis! Planque-toi!

Hook jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et comprit rapidement. Regina s'approchait. Sans réfléchir, Killian sauta par-dessus le comptoir et se retrouva à genoux aux pieds de Rumple. Dans sa course il avait fait tomber un livre par terre. Rumple dut se pencher pour le ramasser, non sans effleurer la main du pirate qui s'était allongée aussi pour récupérer le manuscrit.

\- Putain Killian, grogna Gold entre ses dents.

Là où il était placé, Regina ne pouvait pas voir Hook. Rumple seulement pouvait sentir sa présence tout près de lui. Ce dernier en était devenu nerveux. Pour se donner une contenance, il prit un livre qui traînait toujours sur le comptoir et fit semblant de le lire au moment où Regina entra dans la boutique.

\- Rumple! J'ai besoin de toi...

\- Je ne crois pas, non.

Killian sourit en entendant le ton froid de Rumple. Il avait toujours le même ton quand une personne lui réclamait de l'aide. Il réalisa soudainement que son crocodile était vulnérable, à sa merci. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de cet avantage? Hook posa sa main sur la cheville de Rumple pour la faire remonter tranquillement jusqu'à sa cuisse. Il voulait que Rumple ait le temps de réaliser ce qui allait se passer; il était excité à l'idée de sentir la nervosité s'emparer du crocodile. Les muscles de ce dernier se raidissaient à son toucher. Hook distinguait de moins en moins les propos tenus entre Regina et son mentor tellement l'intensité de la situation le remplissait de désir. Il en avait de la difficulté à garder le contrôle sa respiration. Il déplaça sa main jusqu'à l'extrémité inférieure des fesses de Rumple. Ce dernier tenta un mouvement sec du bassin pour démontrer son mécontentement. Il espérait décourager la main baladeuse.

\- Tu te sens bien ? demanda Regina

\- Ah? Oh, Ouais... ma.. Ma jambe est parfois douloureuse, malgré la magie.

Gold retint sa respiration quelques secondes quand la main de Hook se déplaça sur sa ceinture. Il serra les mâchoires, se forçant se concentrer sur sa conversation avec Regina quand il sentit la main de Hook caresser son sexe par-dessus le tissu de son pantalon. Le matériel du pantalon étant mince, Rumple avait de plus en plus de difficulté à se convaincre qu'il ne sentait rien. La main de Killian semblait s'émerveiller à chaque caresse de sentir le sexe de Rumple se gonfler davantage.

\- … On doit vraiment savoir ce qu'est cette île où Hook et toi avez dérivé.

\- Hmmm….

\- Est-ce que c'est par un mauvais sort que chaque personne y sera envoyée pour affronter son pire ennemi?

\- Oh… Oui…

Rumple perdait le contact avec la réalité. Cette main maudite qui se baladait dangereusement sur son pantalon lui faisait tourner la tête et il n'avait aucun moyen d'y mettre fin sans devenir de plus en plus suspicieux devant Regina.

\- Alors, c'est ce que tu penses aussi? Que nous devrons y passer à tour de rôle?

\- Hein? De... quoi tu parles Regina, demanda d'une voix rauque Rumple, les dents serrées.

\- De l'île! M'écoutais-tu?

\- Oui! Tu me parles de l'île!

\- Toi et Hook êtes revenus vivants et sans aucune blessure malgré que vous ayez vous vécu plusieurs jours ensemble. C'est du jamais vu!

\- On ne pensait qu'à revenir ici...

\- Écoute un peu ce que ta femme a découvert...

Rumple perdit encore le fil de la conversation et plissa ses yeux quand il sentit la main de Hook déboutonner son pantalon. La sensation de la main chaude de ce dernier sur son pénis lui coupa le souffle. Killian déposa son front sur la cuisse de Gold, retenant du mieux qu'il put sa respiration saccadée. Dans sa main, le sexe de Rumple se gonflait de plus en plus. Son sexe était généreux et dur comme celui d'un adolescent. Hook commença lentement un mouvement de va-et-vient sur le sexe du crocodile. Sa main y glissait de plus en plus facilement tellement la lubrification du sexe avait été rapide. Killian dut mordre le pantalon de Gold tellement il avait envie de laisser échapper un gémissement. Les mains de Gold serraient le comptoir fermement puissant dans ses forces pour ne pas bouger ses reins et accélérer le mouvement de la main de Killian. Rumple poussa un soupir qu'il espérait refléter de la colère, mais le tremblant de son souffle fit de nouveau arrêter Regina dans son récit.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être à ton mieux… Tu veux que je t'amène à l'arrière pour te reposer? suggéra Regina, en faisant un mouvement pour venir derrière le comptoir.

Gold leva une main pour la garder à distance et lui spécifier que tout allait bien.

\- Je suis fatigué… Et, je n'ai pas saisi cette théorie...

\- Hook et toi semblez être dans de meilleur sentiment.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux dire, vous ne semblez plus vouloir vous tuer.

\- Ne jamais se fier... oh... ne...

\- Rumple ?

Hook venait de passer sa langue sur toute la longueur du sexe de Rumple, avant de l'entourer de ses lèvres. Sans le vouloir, une main de Gold pénétra dans les cheveux de Hook. Ce dernier goûtait Rumple sans gêne. Regina regarda Rumple d'un air inquiet.

\- Non ça va, je... me... sens… Tu devrais partir.

\- Viens chez moi ce soir. On en discutera. Pour le moment, va te reposer. Tu as une mine affreuse.

\- Hummm... Oui…

Regina fronça les sourcils, mais sortit de la boutique, à l'entente de la petite cloche, Hook se mit totalement à genoux devant Rumple et prit le sexe de Rumple au complet dans sa bouche. Gold se permit d'échapper un puissant gémissement, prenant les cheveux de Hook à pleines mains. La tête de Killian commença un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, alors que les mains de Gold descendirent sur les joues du pirate pour dicter le rythme. La tête inclinée vers l'arrière et les yeux fermés, Rumple accéléra le mouvement en bougeant ses hanches. Hook remonta sa main pour la faufiler sous la chemise de Rumple et caresser son ventre plat. Sentant la libération arriver, Rumple eut envie de se retirer de la bouche de Killian et finir avec sa main, mais la sensation de la bouche autour de son membre lui était trop agréable. Un long râle annonça qu'il allait se libérer dans la bouche du pirate. Hook l'accueillit sans surprise, comme s'il l'avait attendu toute sa vie. Il se releva avec un sourire de bonheur sur le visage alors que Gold se reboutonnait. Il s'assura que Rumple le regardait droit dans les yeux quand il avala son sperme comme s'il dégustait un alcool de qualité. Jamais le plaisir n'avait été aussi puissant durant l'expérience du sexe buccal de Rumple. Même avec Belle, jamais il n'avait ressenti cette explosion de sensation. Le crocodile était en colère. Une colère noire envers Killian Jones, mais surtout envers lui même. Comment la haine qu'il ressentait pour ce dernier depuis 300 ans avait pu se transformer en un besoin aussi irrépressible d'être près de lui ? Pourquoi Killian avait-il aussi commencé à le regarder avec autant de désir et d'amour ? Pourquoi adorait-il ces sensations nouvelles ?

\- Rumple...

\- Va-t'en, murmura Gold entre ses dents.

\- Non... je...

Il fut arrêté dans sa phrase par Rumple qui lui empoigna la mâchoire d'une main, alors que de l'autre, il fit apparaître une boule de feu entre ses doigts. Le regard brun du crocodile était rempli de colère et de haine. Killian avala avec difficulté sa salive. En quelques secondes un moment extraordinaire s'était transformé en un cauchemar qui pourrait devenir tout aussi mémorable. Il venait de franchir la limite de Rumplestiltskin. Ce qui lui avait pourtant semblé une bonne idée, s'était avéré être le plus mauvais plan qu'il avait mis en exécution. Il aurait dû se rappeler que d'affaiblir Rumple ainsi et de la forcer à accepter ses sentiments plus rapidement qu'il n'était prêt à le faire était dangereux. Rumple avait repris ses esprits. Ce dernier savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire serait irréversible et que s'il tuait Hook, plus jamais il ne ressentirait le plaisir qu'il avait expérimenté quelques minutes auparavant. Hook l'avait compris et il n'avait pas peur du crocodile. Il leva ses mains en signe de paix.

\- Je m'en vais... Lâche-moi et tu ne me verras plus...

Les doigts de Rumple se contractèrent et la boule de feu disparut. Aussi brusquement qu'il l'avait empoigné, Gold le lâcha. Killian se massa la mâchoire et recula. Son regard bleu était toujours planté dans celui de son crocodile. Dans sa bouche il avait toujours le goût de la semence de Rumple, la seule preuve de ce qui venait de se passer. Arrivé près la porte, Hook murmura.

\- Je vais t'attendre… Le temps que ça prendra...

De nouveau seul, Rumplestiltskin passa une main tremblante sur sa bouche. Il voyait Killian à travers la vitrine qui jetait des regards vers la boutique. C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'il vit Emma Swan entourer le pirate de ses bras.

Durant le mois qui suivit, Killian Jones respecta l'intimité de Rumple. Les deux hommes ne se virent que de loin. Belle avait essayé de revenir vers son mari, mais ce dernier lui avait signifié sans ambiguïté que Will était mieux pour elle. Quand même, la relation entre les deux époux semblait s'être améliorée et Belle passait parfois à la boutique. Ils avaient plus de plaisir à passer du temps ensemble en étant séparés qu'en couple, ce qui détendit Gold.

Mais le drame revint rapidement à Storybrooke : Regina et Emma disparurent subitement. Belle avança l'explication qu'elles devaient, elles aussi, se trouver sur l'île magique. Si la relation entre les deux mères d'Henry s'était améliorée depuis quelques années, Belle fit rapidement le lien avec le sort qui semblait hanter la ville et envoyer les ennemis à un combat à mort ou une amnistie.

Les jours passèrent dans l'angoisse que les deux jeunes femmes disparues ne réapparaîtraient peut-être jamais. C'était un de ces matins lorsque Mr Gold entra chez _Granny's._ Belle se raidit en voyant son mari entrer dans le restaurant. Elle le trouvait changé depuis son retour de l'île. Elle était assise avec Will Scarlett et elle avait peur que Rumple fasse une scène. Mais le crocodile ne la remarqua même pas. Son regard était rivé sur Killian, qui faisait rouler sa tasse entre ses mains. Il s'approcha de lui lentement. Belle fut surprise, voire mal à l'aise, de remarquer le visage de Killian s'illuminer en voyant Rumple. Le crocodile s'assit devant lui, et fixa _le_ pirate qui était devenu _son_ pirate.

\- Comme tu t'en sors ?

\- De ? demanda Killian

\- Avec Emma qui a...

\- Je suis inquiet qu'elle se trouve probablement sur l'île... notre île… avec Regina... Mais ce n'est pas elle qui occupe mes pensées…

Rumple se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se racler la gorge,

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Rumple

\- Je ne sais pas… Elles avaient disparu quand...

\- Non... Je... je veux dire sur l'île... pour nous. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre nous ?

\- Nous? relava Killian. Il y a un _nous_?

\- On était sur l'île tous les deux, non?

Killian ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ça faisait un mois depuis l'incident à la boutique de Rumple, et presque deux mois qu'ils étaient revenus de l'île. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait de lui donner du temps et l'espace dont il avait besoin. C'était maintenant le crocodile qui venait vers lui, demandant des explications. Mais Killian ne pouvait lui en fournir. Lui-même ne connaissait pas les réponses. Qui plus est, il n'était pas certain de vouloir les connaître et d'expliquer rationnellement ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Il ne voulait pas que leur union perde de sa beauté et de sa magie. Et puis, même si l'île y était pour quelque chose? Les sentiments qu'il avait pour Rumple étaient encore réels alors qu'ils n'étaient plus sur l'île depuis un moment. Pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait devenir moins vrai ou être expliqué par la science? Il avait bien trop peur de perdre son crocodile dans ce processus. Aussi, Hook était un homme d'action. Il acceptait ses sentiments pour Rumplestiltskin c'était suffisant pour lui. Mais Gold était un intellectuel, il devait impérativement avoir des réponses, mettre des mots sur ses sentiments.

\- Rien. Il ne s'est sûrement rien passé sur l'île que l'évidence, répliqua Killian.

\- Mais quelle évidence ? J'ai été amoureux trois fois dans ma vie...

\- Amoureux? Répliqua Hook qui semblait aimer mettre en évidence certains mots nouveaux du vocabulaire de son prétendant.

Ce dernier fit mine de ne rien entendre et continua.

\- Trois femmes, toutes différentes de caractère, mais avec beaucoup de similitudes. Elles étaient toutes brunes, jeunes et avec un fort caractère. Et là... Depuis cette île...

\- Tu es troublé par un jeune brun avec un fort caractère? le taquina Killian. Quand on y pense, je leur ressemble… Sauf que j'ai moins de poitrine, et plus de poils.

\- Killian... grogna Gold.

Hook se pencha sur la table et le plus discrètement possible il passa un doigt dans les cheveux de Gold. Ce dernier lui adressa un regard méchant avant de lui faire un sourire tremblant. Le regard bleu de Killian dériva légèrement du visage de son crocodile pour être happé par le regard bleu surpris de Belle assise pas trop loin. Killian replia ses doigts rapidement et se rassit droit, le visage blême. Rumple fronça les sourcils devant la réaction du pirate, avant de se retourner et de croiser le regard interrogatif de Belle.

\- Putain, marmonna Rumple.

\- Je... je suis désolé... je... je n'ai pas pensé qu'à l'urgence de te toucher.

\- Je vais devoir répondre à ses questions et je ne suis pas certain d'en avoir envie...

\- Tu ne lui dois plus rien… Elle est avec Will.

Gold sourit devant la tentative maladroite de Killian de le rassurer. Une pulsion le poussa à prendre la main de Killian dans la sienne, ce qui fit légèrement rougir Hook. Ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts quand Killian retira sa main vivement en murmurant : Belle. La petite brunette se trouvait debout devant leur table.

\- Allô vous deux…

Rumple ferma brièvement les yeux avant de se retourner vers celle qui était toujours son épouse. Killian répondit au salut de Belle en lui faisant un gros sourire.

\- On peut t'aider, Belle? demanda Rumple d'un ton sec

\- Euh… non non… Je me demandais juste comment vous alliez?

\- Pourquoi cette question? répliqua Rumple

-, Car vous êtes assis l'un en face de l'autre et qu'aucune dispute n'a éclaté…

\- Est-ce que vous allez en revenir un jour, tu crois? attaqua Rumple.

\- Ce n'est… commença Belle.

Killian se cala contre le dossier de la banquette et plongea un regard rieur dans celui de son grognon Rumple.

\- Il y a plus urgent que notre rancœur. On doit trouver un moyen de faire revenir Emma et Regina, ou du moins comprendre qu'est-ce qu'est cette île…

\- Oh oui... désolée… Je m'imaginais autre chose.

\- Comme quoi ? demanda un Killian curieux.

\- Comme une attirance... Mais non, je deviens paranoïaque… Je crois... Je suis désolée...

\- Tu peux être désolée, oui… put répliquer Rumple avant que Belle ne s'éloigne presque en courant.

Hook se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler à quel point il désirait son crocodile, mais Rumple lui fit des gros yeux et secoua la tête. Les deux hommes suivirent Belle du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte du restaurant, Will à son bras. Gold sembla mieux respirer après le départ de sa femme, mais le moment magique était brisé. L'antiquaire était redevenu l'homme froid de tous les jours. Ils se levèrent en même temps et sortirent du _Granny's_ et prirent des chemins différents. Mais avant de se séparer, Killian l'attrapa le bras et lui souffla doucement.

\- Tu me manques...

Rumple grogna une réponse incompréhensible, retira son bras de l'emprise de Hook et s'éloigna. Killian le regarda marcher, rêvant de l'avoir dans ses bras une bonne fois pour toutes, mais il savait que plus il le pousserait, plus Rumple s'éloignerait. Avec un sourire arrogant, il prit la décision d'accepter tout ce que son crocodile allait lui offrir et en même temps de le rendre fou avec son énorme charme et sa beauté légendaire. Son regard toujours sur son crocodile, Killian le vit arrêter et revenir vers lui, une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

\- Je ne peux pas te manquer... tu ne m'as jamais eu...

\- Un peu quand même... je t'ai goûté.

\- Umm... arrête de faire le malin et... et je pourrais passer du temps avec toi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu d'ami... Tu es l'être humain que je connais depuis le plus longtemps...

Hook sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Si c'était un moyen pour Rumple d'accepter ses sentiments, il allait tout accepter, surtout si c'était pour passer du temps avec son lutin préféré. Il tendit alors la main vers Gold, qui hésita à la prendre. Quand leurs paumes se touchèrent, Rumple sentit que c'était le pire contrat qu'il avait passé de sa vie. C'était dangereux pour son cœur et son âme, car rien ne prouvait que Killian Jones ne faisait pas tout ça pour l'humilier. Ce serait la vengeance ultime : montrer à la ville entière qu'il était un être faible et tombait pour les beaux yeux bleus du pirate.

La semaine qui suivit, tous les habitants de Storybrooke cherchaient un moyen pour ramener Emma et Regina qui n'étaient toujours pas réapparues. Tous, sauf Capitaine Crochet et son crocodile. Ils étaient au Rabbit Hole en train de jouer au billard, même si le verbe « jouer » était faux. Mr Gold était en train d'écraser un Killian Jones dépassé par les événements.

\- Oh _bloody hell_ , pourquoi tu ne veux jamais jouer aux fléchettes? grogna Hook

\- Quel serait le plaisir à jouer à quelque chose à laquelle tu excelles déjà ?

\- Je pourrais gagner de temps en temps...

C'était difficile pour Hook de ne pas se jeter sur les lèvres souriantes de Rumple. Ce putain de crocodile se détendait de plus en plus à mesure que les jours avançaient. Ils s'étaient frôlés de temps en temps, mais rien pour mettre Rumple mal à l'aise, même que c'était lui qui caressait la mâchoire de Hook en se moment, avant de retirer sa main rapidement, comme s'il avait été électrocuté. Son regard paniqué parcourut le bar à moitié vide. Le souffle de Killian s'était accéléré à la sensation de doigts de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se pencha vers Rumple.

\- Et si on allait marcher dans le port ?

\- Bonne idée... répliqua Rumple, soulagé de sortir du bar.

Ils sortirent en silence. La nuit commençait à tomber et c'est toujours en silence que les deux hommes marchèrent côte à côte. Leurs pas se synchronisèrent sans qu'ils n'y portent attention. Killian baissait son regard de temps en temps, mais Gold avait le regard bien ancré vers l'avant. Le silence entre eux avait pris une tournure différente. Il n'était non plus malsain ou inconfortable, mais pour la première fois, il était léger et teinté d'électricité. Rumple s'assit en premier sur le banc, le regard vers l'océan, tandis que Killian prit place, prenant bien soin de ne pas le toucher.

\- Quand Regina a lancé le sort noir et que je me suis « réveillé » ici dans la Maine, en plein hiver, je l'ai maudit... Mais ensuite, je suis venu ici et j'ai vu ça... commenta Rumple, la main vers l'horizon. Je voyais toutes les possibilités du monde et le fait de savoir que... Bae était dans ce monde...

Killian se tourna vers lui, tendit la main pour la glisser sous les cheveux de Rumple, sur sa nuque. Gold ferma les yeux à la sensation agréable qu'il ressentait au toucher du pirate. Il avait une forte envie de se confier.

\- Tu sais, j'ai fait tellement d'actions lâches... Mais... cette journée-là sur ta barque...

\- Le Jolly Rogers est un navire, pas une barque... protesta Hook...

\- Ta grosse barque... Peu importe. Cette journée-là, où tu m'as humilié, réduit au néant, je n'ai pas été lâche. J'avais une peur bleue de toi, oui. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment me battre en duel, je te l'accorde. Mais si je m'étais battu avec toi pour Milah, tu m'aurais tué et Bae aurait été seul au monde...

La main de Killian sur sa nuque arrêta ses caresses. C'était à son tour de fermer les yeux, de honte. Il avait été un minable cette journée-là, devant un Rumplestiltskin diminué, se tenant à un long bâton tremblant comme une feuille qui vole avec le vent d'automne. Killian se souvint d'avoir été troublé par son grand regard brun rempli d'espoir et de peur, ses longs cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage tremblant au même rythme que son corps. En temps normal, le capitaine Jones n'attaquait pas les invalides, mais la sensation de plaisir dans son ventre l'avait rendu méchant. Milah avait fui cet homme en proclamant qu'il n'était qu'un lâche ayant peur de son ombre. Pourtant, des années plus tard ce même homme lâche avait brûlé un château, volé la dague, qu'il connaissait par cœur maintenant, avait tué le ténébreux de l'époque pour prendre les pouvoirs, tout ça pour sauver son fils Baelfire de la guerre des Orgues. La même guerre qui avait poussé le soldat Rumplestiltskin à se mutiler le pied pour ne pas participer au massacre. Il fallait avoir tout un courage au fond de soi pour accomplir ces actions.

Ça avait pris des siècles à Killian Jones pour le remarquer, pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'était pas un lâche, mais seulement un homme né à la mauvaise époque, contenant en lui trop de sensibilité et de douceur pour ce monde cruel. Rumple était devenu l'image d'une époque résolue, violent, méchant et cruel. Un homme qui prenait de mauvaises décisions et qui n'assumait pas ses gestes. Les doigts de Killian recommencèrent à caresser la peau de la nuque de Rumple, en soupirant.

\- Je m'excuse... J'ai remis Baelfire à Peter Pan. J'avais deviné qu'il était le fils de Milah... quand... quand il m'a parlé de toi. Je m'excuse pour cette journée-là sur le Jolly Rogers...

Gold lui jeta un coup d'œil, un drôle de sourire en coin avant de ramener son regard vers l'horizon.

\- Et d'avoir volé ma femme...

\- Oh ça non... Sans Milah je ne serais pas ici en train d'essayer de te séduire.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire, Killian déposa son front contre l'épaule de son crocodile. Les cheveux de se dernier lui caressait le nez. Rumple poussa un long soupir avant de chuchota, la joue contre la tête de Killian.

\- Et si c'était trop tard ? Si les siècles passés à se détester, à essayer de se tuer avaient rendu tout ça impossible...

Killian ferma les yeux et bougea sa tête pour venir déposa ses lèvres sur les joues de Rumple, prenant la peau entre ses dents avant de venir déposer sa joue où son front était posé il y a quelques secondes. Rumple gémit. Il combattait de toutes ses forces ce plaisir qui grandissait dans ses entrailles.

\- Je crois que c'est justement ces siècles à se détester qui font que tout ça est possible. Tu as été la personne la plus présente dans mon esprit, et ce durant 300 ans. Je ne me vois pas vivre sans toi... Je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas envie de combattre mon désir, Rumple. Je veux avoir ce que Milah a rejeté, ce que Cora a choisi de ne pas prendre et qu'elle a regretté jusqu'à sa mort... Je veux ce que Belle a vu et goûté. Je te veux. Je suis celui qui te connaît le mieux mon ténébreux… Je suis le seul encore vivant qui t'a vue AVANT la dague... Laisse-nous une chance...

Rumple secoua légèrement la tête, hypnotisé par les paroles de Killian quand son regard s'accrocha à un petit point brun au loin qui bougeait et grandissait de plus en plus. Il se raidit. Hook le prit comme un mouvement de rejet et releva la tête, prêt à débattre avec lui, quand il remarqua le regard de Rumple. Killian se releva rapidement, sortit sa longue vue. C'était Emma et Regina. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit la brune se pencher vers la blonde et déposa ses lèvres contre celle de Swan. C'était ça, l'île. Elle faisait sortir des sentiments enfouis au plus profond des gens, les faisant réaliser que leur bonheur était à portée de main, avec les personnes qu'ils n'avaient pas imaginé.

\- Killian ? C'est quoi ?

La voix de son crocodile adoré le fit sourire. Il allait avoir une vraie chance avec lui, il en était sûr maintenant. Killian se retourna vers Rumple et avec un sourire il lui dit.

\- C'est notre méchante Reine et notre Sauveuse qui reviennent parmi nous.

Le plaisir qu'il ressentit en voyant Gold serrer les mâchoires de frustration au retour d'Emma lui fit prendre la décision de ne pas lui dire ce qu'il avait vu dans la petite embarcation. Killian Jones avait bien le droit de s'amuser un peu avec son crocodile et il voulait parler à Emma avant d'en faire part à Rumple. Après cette révélation il n'aurait plus aucune raison de lui refuser l'entrée de son cœur. Gold avait appelé Belle, et dès que le petit radeau de Regina et Emma s'ancra au port, toute la ville était réunie pour les accueillir. Killian fit un clin d'œil à Rumple et exagéra son excitation en prenant une Emma perturbée dans ses bras. Regina était entourée de Blanche-Neige et de son prince, alors qu'Henry sautait des bras de ses deux mères. La brune cherchait le regard de son mentor, de Rumple. Mais ce dernier était à l'écart, son regard sur Hook et Emma. Quand l'excitation du retour des deux femmes fut passée, chacun prit un chemin différent. Emma essaya d'éviter tout contact intime avec un Killian qui jubilait à chaque pas de recul d'Emma. Mary-Margaret, David et Henry entraînèrent Regina avec eux vers le Granny's, suivit d'Emma et de Killian de près.

Hook avait mal de voir Rumple aussi froid, mais il devait vraiment confronter Emma avant d'aller retrouver son crocodile et lui annoncer ce qu'il avait découvert. Tout le monde se retrouva au petit restaurant, mais Killian souhaitant parler en privé avec Emma l'amena à l'extérieur. Si David croyait qu'il allait demander sa fille en mariage, Regina sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Hook et Emma sortir. La brune ne souhaitait que parler à son ancien maître. Lui aussi avait été sur l'île avec Hook et il était revenu différent. Rumple devait avoir des explications à lui fournir. Elle le cherchait du regard, mais il n'était jamais présent dans les réunions de la ville. Regina croisa Belle avec Will, et elle se dit que c'était sûrement la raison pour laquelle le ténébreux n'était pas présent. Elle s'excusa auprès de sa belle-fille et sortit du Granny's. Au loin, elle vit Emma et Killian dans une discussion animée. Dans toute son incompréhension, Regina se dirigea vers la boutique d'antiquité.

La clochette annonça l'arrivée de Regina et elle remarqua un Gold, les traits tirés, qui sortit de l'arrière-boutique.

\- Tiens, ma majesté. Tu n'es pas en train de fêter ton retour avec toute ta famille ?

\- Je... je dois te parler... de quelque chose.

Rumple fronça les sourcils devant l'air paniqué de Regina. Il s'approcha du comptoir et s'y accota. Il resta silencieux, son regard brun plongé dans celui de son ancienne élève.

\- Sur... l'île... s'est-il passé quelque chose de bizarre entre Killian et toi ?

\- Bizarre comment ?

\- Comme... Une incontrôlable attirance physique...

\- Pardon ?

\- Comme une envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser... comme s'il était la dernière pièce manquante de ton cœur...

Elle connaissait très bien Rumple, et le voir se décomposer elle savait qu'il comprenait. En temps normal, elle aurait eu une réaction de dégoût, mais après avoir vécu ce qu'elle venait de vivre sur cette île, elle comprit ce qui s'était passé entre le capitaine crochet et son cher crocodile.

À l'extérieur du restaurant, Killian était moins subtil que Regina. Il attaqua Emma sur ce qu'il avait vu, le cœur battant de bonheur.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que Regina t'embrassait ?

\- De... de quoi tu parles ?

De voir la blonde devenir blême, le regard fuyant, il savait parfaitement qu'il avait bien vue et son excitation augmenta.

\- J'étais avec Rumple sur le quai, et quand j'ai vu ton embarcation, j'ai regardé... et j'ai vu Regina t'embrasser.

\- Que fais-tu avec le ténébreux ?

\- J'essayais de lui faire comprendre que je l'aimais et qu'il m'aimait aussi.

\- Quoi ?

Killian n'a jamais aimé tourner en rond. Il était amoureux de Rumplestitlskin et il ne voyait pas la raison pour laquelle il le cacherait à Emma. La sauveuse semblait respirer mieux à l'aveu du pirate, même si elle ne faisait que secouer la tête.

\- Tu es tombé amoureux du ténébreux... sur l'île ? demanda Emma

\- Non, je crois que c'est sur l'île que je l'ai réalisé. Tout comme tu as réalisé que Regina était pour toi...

\- Oh, je n'ai jamais dit ça, coupa-t-elle.

Hook déposa ses mains sur les épaules d'Emma et plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux verts de la blonde. Emma Swan était une spécialiste pour fuir ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, mais si Regina Mills était pour elle, il devait lui faire réaliser.

\- Écoute, je sais que c'est perturbant, mais ta relation avec Regina s'était énormément améliorée depuis quelques années. La mienne n'avait jamais évolué depuis des siècles, même si ma vengeance n'était plus prioritaire, je ne me voyais pas vivre dans ce sentiment. Mais depuis l'île, je me bats avec se _bloody_ crocodile pour chaque moment d'intimité. Il était fragilisé quand vous êtes revenues, mais ton retour avec Regina est notre porte de sortie vers le véritable bonheur...

\- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Killian.

\- Pourtant ce l'est.

À la boutique les choses se passaient de manière plus fluide, même si aucune explication n'avait été abordée. Regina semblait accepter ses sentiments. Gold était toujours aussi inaccessible, mais il ne nia pas sa nouvelle relation, des plus compliquées avec Killian Jones, ce qui soulagea Regina. Quand Hook entra en trombe dans la boutique, Regina sourit à Rumple avant de se retourner vers Killian.

\- Je te le laisse... J'ai... j'ai quelqu'un à aller voir.

\- Oui, elle t'attend au Granny's.

Regina rougit légèrement avant de s'approcher du pirate et lui souffler à l'oreille.

\- Plus forte est la résistance, plus ses sentiments sont puissants.

\- J'avais compris, mais merci Regina, chuchota-t-il en souriant.

La mairesse sortit de la boutique le cœur plus léger. Killian s'approcha avec un sourire charmeur vers son crocodile, qui avala avec difficulté.

\- Maintenant que Regina va aller faire attendre raison à Emma, quelle force je dois déployer pour que tu te laisses aller ?

\- Tu as vu quoi sur l'embarcation ?

\- Curieux tu es… C'est un vilain défaut...

Quand le pirate se retrouva à quelques centimètres de Gold, ce dernier leva les yeux pour se perdre dans le regard océanique de Killian. Les battements de son cœur lui firent tourner la tête. Il crut perdre connaissance lorsque Killian pencha son visage vers lui pour souffler sur ses lèvres.

\- J'ai vu Regina embrasser Emma.

Le temps que l'information se rende au cerveau du ténébreux, Killian put lui caresser les lèvres du crocodile de sa bouche avant que Rumple le repousse un peu de sa main.

\- Tu les as vues et tu ne me la pas dit ?

\- Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ? Je devais en parler à Emma avant, tout comme Regina avait besoin de courir ici pour tes lumières.

\- Killian...

Devant le ton légèrement froid de Rumple, Killian poussa un long soupir.

\- Je voulais être certain avant de venir partager la bonne nouvelle avec toi.

\- C'est une grave erreur, murmura Gold avant de prendre Killian par la nuque et de l'embrasser passionnément de sa propre initiative pour la première fois.

Le pirate dut retenir un cri de joie en sentant la langue de Rumple demander l'accès à sa bouche. Il lui accorda avec grand plaisir et se colla à lui. Le crocodile se raidit.

\- Non... Rumple...

\- Nous sommes à la vue de tous...

Gold se défit de l'emprise de Killian et se dirigea vers la porte de la boutique. Hook avait envie de pleurer. Emma et Regina étaient revenues. Tout allait s'arranger pour le mieux. Le crocodile ne pouvait pas le fuir encore. Ce n'était pas possible. Il devait à tout prix trouver une manière de le raisonner. Il ne pourrait plus vivre encore longtemps sans lui. Il voulait être à lui. Il voulait le posséder. Trois cent ans d'existence et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant que depuis les dernières semaines. Il n'aurait jamais la force de recommencer à vivre comme avant. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Rumple l'avait-il embrassé si langoureusement si ce n'était que pour le repousser quelques secondes plus tard? É ait-ce un baiser d'adieu? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça… Mais quand il entendit le verrou de la porte et les pas du crocodile revenir vers lui, c'était de bonheur qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Lorsque Gold lui prit la main, Killian savait parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'arrière-boutique. Hook avait une furieuse envie de la bouche de son crocodile. Il se pencha pour lui prendre le visage dans sa main valide et lui dévora la bouche. Avec un gémissement, son ennemi de toujours répondit avec avidité.

Rien n'était gagné. Rumple acceptait son amour et il semblait vouloir partager le sien avec lui, mais Killian Jones ne voulait pas se cacher. Il voulait hurler à cette ville que le crocodile, que le ténébreux lui appartenait autant de corps que d'esprit. Mais il perdit le fils de ses pensées quand la main de Gold s'attaqua à la ceinture de son pantalon. Les questions, les affrontements viendraient bien assez rapidement. Pour l'instant, Hook ne voulait que sentir la peau douce de son crocodile sur sa peau.

* * *

 **Qui aurait pu croire que la création du SwanQueen allait donner du courage à Gold d'accepter son amour pour Killian.**

 **Oui je sais j'arrête avant la scène de sexe... J'en ai prévue dans la suite...**

 **La suite sera l'accomplissement de tout ça... L'acceptation( ou pas ) d'afficher leurs amour en plein jour... On sait que Killian ne demande que ça, ou se trouve l'opinion de Gold ?**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimez...**


End file.
